


Fallingforyou

by gayilystrong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Caring Louis, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Eskimo Kisses, Fluffy, Forehead Kisses, M/M, One Direction Tours, One-Shot, Sick Harry, Sweet, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayilystrong/pseuds/gayilystrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's sick on Tour, which leads to naps in Louis' bunk. Louis of course needs to take care of his baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallingforyou

**Author's Note:**

> This is rather short, but I'm pretty happy about it. Everyones freaking out cause' Harry's sick, and well some Tumblr users were asking where all the cute one shots, were of Louis taking care of his baby. So. I'm here with this. I referenced The 1975 in the begining cause, why not? They were also the inspiration for the title. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fast one shot. ((p.s. my tumblr is gayilystrong ))

**_"It just kind of happened"_ **

 

Louis watched his Vans covered feet climb up the tour bus steps, wobbling slightly. As soon as he entered the bus, he could hear the faint sound of Matt Healy’s voice echoing throughout the room. In the background he could hear very quiet, delicate snores. A soft smile made its way to his face as he rounded a corner to enter the bunk area. The snores got louder as he approached the lower set of bunks, _his bunk_. Slowly bending down, his small hands slid the curtain over to reveal one of the cutest things he ever witnessed.

 

There was his baby cuddled up in his ‘her’ blanket. The pink and white blanket bringing back cute memories of all the things that they own matching. Harry let his curls free; his now long hair sprawled out. Long legs all bent and scrunched up. His grip around the blanket almost looked like the way he would cuddle and spoon Louis at night, which made Louis’ insides melt.

 

Louis watched as Harry’s lips puckered slightly, pushing out in a pout as he snored. He brought his hand to Harry’s cheek, brushing his fingers and knuckles against the skin. The younger boy leant into the touch, eyes starting to flutter open from his slumber.

 

Louis gently smiled, hand still touching Harry’s face as he watched him wake up. A pool of green stared at Louis, smirk making its way to his plump lips. Louis stared down at him in the bunk, “Hey love. How’s your throat?”

 

Harry dropped his smirk, opening his mouth to croak out “Still hurts”. Louis frowned, not wanting his baby to be in pain. “Oh I’m sorry love” leaning forward to kiss his forehead “I’ll get you some hot tea, yeah?” Harry nodded slowly, eyes becoming heavy once again.

 

Louis patted his leg before getting up and walking to the kitchen in the tour bus. He pulled out a decorative cat mug (harry picked it out himself, claiming it was too cute and had to be bought) and put it in the microwave after he filled it with water. As he waited, he peaked into the bunk hall again, not seeing Harry.

 

Panic rushed through his body; fear that someone kidnapped him when Louis wasn’t looking. But that all washed away when he felt a pair of strong, warm arms wrap around his waist. He jumped slightly, but then felt relief run throughout him. With a sigh “Harry, you know I get freaked out when you do that. Please love, go lay down. You’re ill.” He rolled his eyes, pulling Louis closer to his chest “But it feels so empty and lonely without you”

 

Louis smiled at that. Harry has always been a sap, romantic in all ways. He was something special. “I’ll be there in a minute. Now you go lay down, okay?” Harry sighed, obeying. He left with a kiss to Louis’ scruffy cheek and a quick pinch on the bum before he ran away. Louis chuckled at his cuteness, feeling all fuzzy and warm inside.

 

A broken, rough voice ran through the tour bus “Loubear, can you also bring me a banana?” Louis shook his head with fondness, taking the mug out of the microwave, adding the tea bag. With one last look he grabbed a banana off the counter and hurried to his bunk.

 

The curtain was pulled open when he leant down, giving the tea and banana to Harry “Here you go babe” Harry smiled; dimples exposed, kissing Louis’ cheek. “Love you, Lou”

 

Louis’ heart burst at that point. Yes, they have exchanged ‘I love you’s multiple times over the past three almost four years. But just the way Harry said it, all comfortable and easy like that. It made Louis realize how great his life is, how amazing Harry is, how much he loves Harry. He feels unstoppable. He feels alive.

 

“And I love you Haz. So much” with that he cuddled Harry, giving his neck little, small kisses. “Now no more talking for you. Just cuddles. We have to get your lovely voice back, babe”

 

Harry nodded, chugging down his tea, the hot liquid burning his throat, making the pain slowly lessen. He looked down at the banana, deciding to eat it later, maybe on stage, but not now. He slowly turned to face Louis, who was watching him intensely, eyes shining.

 

Harry was about to say something ‘quirky’ but Louis stopped him with a kiss. This wasn’t just a kiss though. This was the type of kiss were you felt it in your bones, all the deep emotions were soaked in love and lips; pure passion

 

It started off just being lips sliding together but, Harry caught Louis’ lip between his teeth, pulling a tad. Louis let out a little high pitched moan, hands fisting Harry’s jumper. Harry almost broke the kiss to smirk cheekily but he decided to slow the kiss down a bit, lips moving together sweetly, just the right amount of tongue, licking into each other’s mouths slightly.

 

Louis’ hands somehow wandered to Harry’s curls, pulling on his long hairs. This cause Harry to moan, almost mewl. Louis broke from the kiss, giggling. He brought his hand back to his face, covering his mouth as he laughed to himself. Harry watched in awe as Louis’ blue eyes glistened and scrunched up as he laughs and smiles brightly.

 

Harry leans down, making their foreheads touch. Louis quiets down at the intimate moment, noses brushing in an eskimo kiss. He puckered his lips slightly; pecking Louis’ thins lips, letting them linger for a little longer. As their kiss ended, their eyes met. In that moment, everything froze. All that mattered was them. Harry and Louis. Together.

 

With that, Louis cuddled into Harry’s chest, sighing. Harry wrapped his arms around Lou’s waist, pulling the ‘her’ blanket over them also. He sweetly kissed Louis’ forehead, nose digging into his hair, cuddling closer.

 

Their eyes became heavy, both boys falling asleep in each other’s arms; their love for each other running deep within their souls. They both had dreams about each other that night. Louis dreamt about his baby walking down the aisle, on _their_ wedding day. Harry had a semi similar dream. He dreamt about having _babies_ with his _husband_. The future lies ahead for them. And, well.

 

**_"And I'd marry you Harry"_ **


End file.
